It may finally happen
by quenbee84
Summary: The tree hill gang all went their seperate ways for college but someone's getting married and it brings everyone back to Tree Hill. My first story, not very good at summaries
1. Beautiful People

_Set three years after they graduated from Tree Hill High. The gang all went their separate ways._

**This is my story so please be kind… oh and if you guys like it review so that I can update more**!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke Davis was always the popular cheerleader in high school and when she went to U.S.C. for college nothing changed.

" Oh boy am I tired, classes are really starting to get to me." Brooke said as she fell onto her bed

" Are you sure that it's not all the dates you've been going on lately?" Sarah, Brooke's roommate, asked with a little smirk.

Brooke thought to herself about all of these guys that Sarah was talking about. Yeah there were some nice ones but no one special, no one who made her heart skip a beat. And then out of the corner of her eye she say the picture that reminder her of the past. There they were all six of them smiling like they were in a world were nothing could go wrong. Little did they know what was in store for them.

" Brooke… hello Brooke where did you go?"

" What was that Sarah, wait back up I am not the only one who has been on lots of dates lately." Brooke shouted back

" Yeah I guess who both know how hard it is to be beautifu-"

"OH MY GOD" Brooke shrieked before her friend could finish her sentence.

"What's wrong, what was in that envelope?"

" Oh my gosh there are finally gonna do it, they are gonna get married"

" Who Brooke, who is going to get married?"

"Oh yeah um…. Peyton , she is finally gonna be Mrs. Jake Jagieski"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter, just trying to get a feel for this whole thing and still figuring out where this story is going... Thanks for reading and please review and give me story ideas!

Victoria


	2. Hemingway, Stienbeck, Scott

Lucas ran through the hallway to his dorm into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Boy was he tired that 6 mile run just about took everything out of . He knew that if he wanted to stay on the basketball team he needed to stay in shape. Ever since he started school at the University of North Carolina he had changed. He did not see basketball as a career anymore he just say it as something he enjoyed and something that paid for school. His new passion was writing, he always loved reading the great works of Hemingway and Steinbeck and he thought that maybe he could write like them, and he was not the only one who felt like that, his professors agreed. Lucas switched on the radio and plopped down on the couch with the mail that he had been putting off all week. Just then Jimmy walked in, and sat down next to Luke.

" Hey man, how was your run?" Jimmy asked not really caring.

" Oh you know the usual girls running up to me asking if my brother was really Nathan Scott, the Nathan Scott that played with Shaq"

" Shit man you should remember that, it would be a great line to pick up the babes"

" Jimmy is that all you think about, GIRLS, don't you even care about finding love?"

" Oh dam here we go again, the LOVE lecture, this from a guy who in the three years I have known him has not had one serious girlfriend"

Lucas at this point was not really listening to his roommate just going through the mail. First there was a letter from his mom, who when he left for college permanently relocated to Australia to live with Andy. It said the same thing that her letters always say, how much she missed him and when was he coming to visit. Lucas thought about his mom and how much he really missed her but with basketball, his internship at the local newspaper and school how was he suppose to just hop on a plane and fly like a thousand hours to see his mom for like a day and then come home? Not happening.

The next letter he opened was his cell phone bill, then a letter from the school about tuition being due and finally he came to it. What was this he thought as he opened it, the envelope was nice and his name a neatly written in calligraphy on the outside. As he opened it a smile came across the face. It was an invitation into his past. Well kind of, it was an invitation to Jake and Peyton's wedding. It was really sweet and read as followed

_Jenny Jageski invites you_

_to the join her parents as they become one big happy family!_

_That's right Peyton and Jake are finally ready to become man and wife and request you presents._

_So Pack your bags and head to the place were their romance began._

_Make sure you're there by February 12th cause that's the big day._

_More information to follow…_

His mind immediately went to here, that one girl that made his heart beat so fast that it felt like it was going to pop out of his chest. But then again that how he always felt when he thought about her. Just as he was starting to picture his lady love his phone rang.

" Hello?"

" Oh hey Peyton, yeah I just got it!"

" You know that I will be there, I can't wait"

" Oh ok tell Jenny that Uncle Luke says hi!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. It's hard being famous

Nathan and Haley had beat the odds. They had made their marriage work and now Haley was a famous singer and Nathan played for the Miami Heat. They lived a comfortable life in Miami, they had money to spend most of the time they just lived like normal people their age did. Nathan had a esculade and Haley had the convertiable that she always wanted but living life with bling wasn't their idea of happiness.

" Nathan we have to go NOW" Haley yelled from the bottom of the stairs

" Ok Haley I understand Hold On!"

These days Nathan and Haley had become a power couple who were always on the run. Tonight they were on their way to some charity event. Neither of them really wanted to go but at least it was time that they got to spend together.

But tonight Haley was highly on edge and Nathan couldn't understand why.

" Hales is there something you want to tell me?"

" No... of course not... why would you ask me... Oh look the limo's here lets go!"

Nathan knew that he would never remember exactly what she was wearing that night but he did know that he would never forget how beautiful she looked. He loved her more and more ever day. Yes they had there hard times but who didn't, in the end they loved each other and that was all that mattered.

" Oh honey I forgot to tell you what we got in the mail today" Haley said as she started to calm down.

" What? Is it something bad?"

" No Nate.. Peyton is getting marrided"

" Woah, does Jake know? I mean I would be pretty mad if my girlfriend was marrying some other guy"

"NATHAN, she is marrying Jake. And Jake and her and Jenny are finally going to be one big happy family."

" That's great, so does that mean we are going back to Tree Hill?"

" Of course, do you think that I would miss it, and I think that they are going to need us there to make sure that evil Nikki doesn't try and pull something

Ok guys that's chapter 3! I just wanted to thank everyone who has read so far and has reviewed! If i wasn't in such a hurry I would thank each one of you individual. But I will eventually! Keep reviewing good or badI love to hear what other's think... Since this is my first fanfic I need a lot of push to keep going! Hope you liked it so far and I will update again hopefully tonight! Victoria


	4. What's a wedding Mama?

" Jenny please put your shoes on mama is going to be late."

" Mama what is a wedding?" Jenny asked in her little voice

Peyton laughed a little, how was she going to explain a wedding to a five year old.

" Well baby when two people love each other, your daddy and I do, they get married and become husband and wife. They have a wedding to let everyone see how much they love each other.

" Oh… well I love Mr. Puss, does that mean he and I can have a wedding?"

" Oh Jenny, only people can get married."

Jake walked in, he was trying not to laugh at his daughter's cute comment.

"Hey Princess, you are not getting married until you are 30 and especially not to a cat."

Jake couldn't help but smile. His daughter was healthy, with him and away from that evil Nikki. Then there was Peyton , the love of his life, the mother of his child ( well in their mind she was) and soon his wife.

Jake would have been happy with the two of them and Jenny just going down to the Justice of the Peace and become man and wife. But he knew Peyton wanted a real wedding. She wanted everyone who they cared about to be there and celebrate their happiness with them.

" Sweetie, I have a meeting at Thud to go over my next strip. I was going to drop Jenny off at your parents, but since your home…"

" I'll keep her. Jenny do you wanna help Daddy work? She can help me make some new plays."

Jake had taken over for Whitey when he retired. He was no Jake Jageski, head coach of the ravens basketball

" Oh Jake I forgot to tell you, everyone is coming: Brooke, Luke and Haley and Nathan. So get ready it is going to be like a reunion!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that these chapters have been short but I just wanted to do a little intro to each character before we get to the wedding and all the trims! Please comment and review. I love reviews!

Victoria


	5. It's time to stop being scared

Ijust wanted to say thank you to all that have read my story… I have a lot of hits in just two days! And to those who reviewed:

**Angel1178** It is safe to say that you will not be disappointed! I love Brucas too… My story will definitely have lots of fluff with Lucas and Brooke. I just want to make it believable so it make take a couple of chapters!

**Maria14** Thanks for the comment. I am planning on making the rest of the chapters longer. It's funny cause they always look so long on paper and then when you start type it seems like all your writing disappered! But thanks for the comments and you definitely know what you are talking about you have like 50 stories so I take what you say seriously!

**Lovelol** I love weddings too so don't worry the wedding or weddings will be a big part of this story! Stay tuned….

**Clemsontigerschic**I am going to try to update as much as possibly hopefully once a day! Thanks for reading…

**Dancedude09**- thanks for reading and here is another chapter...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke sat restlessly in her seat waiting for the seatbelt sign to go off. The past three weeks had gone by way to fast between classes, parties and cheerleading ,Brooke had barely had time to think about him. But the past five hours on the plane had seemed like forever. She tried to read the fashion and gossip magazines that she had picked up in L.A. but wasn't working. She found herself picturing him, his blonde hair and his brooding way of living life.

" Thank you for choosing American Airlines." The perky flight attendent said to Brooke as she got offas she was practically running out of the termanial.

As she made her way to baggage claim she was scared and nervous. Now that she was back she had to deal withhow she left things.

**_Flashback_**

_Brooke- "Lucas, I saw you with my owntwo eyes. Don'ttry and tell me that there is nothing going on between you and Haley."_

_Lucas- " What? You seriously think that I would be hooking up with my brother's wife. I was giving her a goodbye hug, it was friendly thats all!"_

_Brooke- " It lasted way too long to be friendly. I don't know why I thought things were different this time."_

_Lucas- " You can't be serious, we have been together for almost two years. I love you and I would never cheat on you again. Why are you doing this now of all days?"_

_Brooke- " I think it's better if we just break-up"_

_Lucas- " No Brooke, I am not going to let you do this. You are scared and worried beause we aren't going to see each other everyday."_

_Brooke- " That's not it at all. I just don't see how this is going to work. I mean you are going to be in North Carolina and I'll be in L.A. We are going to lead to completely different livies. I just don't know how it can work."_

_Lucas- " Cheery, it will work because we love each other. We will see each other when we can and there are always cellphones."_

_Brooke- " I'm sorry Luke I have to go"_

_With that Brooke was gone, she knew that if she didn't run she would start to cry. He couldn't see her tears or else he would know that he was right. She was scared, she loved him but she was afraid that she would get hurt again. All Brooke wanted was to be with Luke but being thousands of miles away it would not work. _

**_End of Flashback_**

They hadn't seen or spoken to each other since that day. What was going to happen when she saw his smile. She still loved him, thats why there hadn't been any other guys like him. What was she going to do she thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Driving down the interstate Lucas was starting to get bored. He picked up his cell and dialed Haley's number.

" Hello"

" Hey Hales, whats up?"

" Oh hey Luke, nothing is going on with me we are just about to get on the plane. How's the drive?"

" Well I've only thought about turning around six times."

" Luke stop it. You and Brooke are going to see each other again and fall back in love."

" Haley it's been three years. I haven't talked to her since that day. She may have a boyfriend."

" Luke I talk to Brooke all the time, trust me theres NO boys."

Luke let out a small sigh when Haley said it. She wasn't in love and she didn't have anyone. Maybe everyone was right, maybe there was a chance for them to find love again.

" Lucas, I have to go Nathan's yelling at me to get on the plane. I will see you at home."

" Bye Hales" he said but she was already gone.

" Maybe this isn't going to be so bad." he said to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well guys thanks for reading chapter five. Please review, they really inspire me to read more. I print them out each time I am writing a chapter and really take what people are saying to heart. Victoria


	6. Are you the welcoming committee?

Thanks everyome who is reading and revewing.. it means a lot... please keep it up

**Jeytonlover-** this chapter is what you have been waiting for there is mostly jeyton in it... with a little bit of Brooke to add some spice..

These days Peyton wore many hats. She was a mom, an artist, a fiancee, a caregiver and now a wedding planner. The wedding was now just three daus away and she had to go into turbo mood.

" Jake sweetie what do you think about having our table here" She asked her fiancee as she showed him the scaled version of what their reception was going to look like.

" Babe, unless it is a basketball play I don't have a clue. If you think it is a good idea then I trust you."

" I know I just wish that I had a second opinion that counted." Peyton whined

Just as Peyton was about to sit down she heard Jenny on the baby moniter.

" I'll get her you sit and relax Pey." Jake said loveingly.

" No it's ok , with all the wedding stuff I just want something calm, and that is spending time with my daughter"

"Ok babe whaterever you want, how about I order a pizza?"

" That would be great" she kissed him on the cheek and disaperred up the stairs.

Jake loved his life. He looked around his house and everything was just the way it was suppose to be. There were lots of pictures of the three of them on the walls, Jenny's toys were all over and pictures that Petyon had drawn were displayed proudly.

In three days they were finally going to be married. Something he knew would happen, or hoped would happen, since the moment after their first kiss. Peyton was his other half, his everything, she completed him. Everytime he saw her holding is daughter or hear Jenny call her mama her knew it was right. And he thanked god that with all the hard times he had been through, all the craziness that their relationship had survived she was still there.

Just as he was coming back to reality he heard the doorbell ring. Who could it be? Everytime the phone rang or there was a knock on the door he got a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. The last thing he wanted was for someone to come and take everything they had away from them.

As he opened the door Jake heard a shrek.

" Well if it isn't my best friends husband to be." Booke said with a smile on her face.

" Well if it isn't Brooke Davis."

" Hi Jake, how's life?"

" Well in three days it will be perfect, everything I have ever wanted."

" Oh thats so SWEET, Golidlocks is so lucky!"

" Peyton's upstair with Jenny and I was just about to go out and get dinner."

With that Jake left, he wanted to give Peyton and Brooke some girl time. Hopefully Brooke could fill the void that Peyton was feeling with wedding planning.

" Jake, is the pizza here yet? I am starving." Peyton asked coming down the stairs.

" The pizza's not here yet but I AM."

" OH MY GOSH,.. Brooke you're here."

Both girls shreked and hugged. Jenny was a little scared with all the excitment that was going on around her.

" P. Sawyer almost Jageski did you really think I wasn't going to come?"

" No, I just knew how worried you are about seeing Luke. I guess I thought you might get scared and not show up."

" Well that didn't happen because I am here, and I am ready to be the maid of honor at my best friend's wedding."

" Oh B. Davis you have no idea how glad I am that you are here!"

In all the excitment both girls had forgotten that Peyton was holding Jenny.

" Oh my gosh look at you Jenny Jageski, aren't you the prettiest little thing."

"Twank you!" Jenny said to Brooke with a smile on her face.

" Oh my gosh so cute. Jenny do you know who I am?" Brooke asked hoping that she did.

" Awant Book" Jenny said proudly.

" That's right Aunt Brooke baby, you remember from all pictures don't you." Peyton said happly.

For the next hour the girls sat and talked. They caught up on life and love. Peyton asked lots of questions about L.A. and of course the most important thing, Boys. Peyton could just tell that it wasn't over. There was still that spark.

"I'm back with dinner"Jake annouced walking in the door.

" Oh yeah I am starving" Brooke giggled and jumped to her feet

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke was sitting in his car out from of the airport. He thought he would suprise his brother and best friend when they arrived back in Tree Hill. He thought that if he was with Haley and Nathan when he first saw her it would be easier.

" Well if it isn't my big brother." Nathan said as he walked out

" Hey Nate what's up bro?"

" Nothing much just the same old life"

" Yeah the lives of the rich and famous." Lucas joked

At that moment Haley came out and interruped the reunion.

" Luke are you giving my husband a hard time?" Haley giggled as she gave her best friend a hug.

" We weren't expecting to see you here." Haley said but meant it more of question.

" I just wanted to welcome you home, back to the plain little city of Tree Hill."

" Are you the welcoming commitee?" Nathan asked giving his brother a hard time.

" Ok ok enough is enough. Should we go see the bride and the groom?" Luke asked directing the question to Haley.

" YES YES YES I want to see everyone especially Jenny. I can't wat to see her." Haley shriked

There was something different about Haley but Luke couldn't put his finger o it.

" Well lets go" Luke said as they all got into his esclade.


	7. Well if it isn't the Scott Brother's

**Hey guys... sorry the week delay i've been really busy lately and well i must admit I had a case of writers block. Sorry this chapter kinda sucks, i reallly wanted this chapter and the Brucas encounter to be really great but I just could not figure out how to do it. So this was my attempt. Thanks for reading and keep review cause I need them to keep up with my writing. The more reviews I get the more chapters I have inspiration to write.**

**Victoria**

"Jenny do you want to take a nap?" Peyton asked her daughter

" No Mama , Jenny wants to play."

" Oh baby Mommy has so much to do to get ready for our wedding."

" Come on Jenny Bunny Auntie Brooke will play with you, lets go play in the backyard." Brooke said to the small girl

As Brooke took Jenny outside she realized that this is what she wanted. She wanted everything Peyton had, she wanted to be in love and be happy.

Jenny walked over to her sandbox and sat down.

" Awantie Book do you wanna build a castle with me?"

" Yeah baby lets build a castle where a princess can live happily ever after."

" Yeah Yeah Yeah" Jenny screamed in delight.

Brooke and Jenny played in the sandbox for what seemed like ours. Peyton looked out the window at her best friend and her daughter. She knew how much Brooke wanted to be happy and she knew just who could make that happen.

Haley couldn't wait to get there. Being with Nathan and Lucas was fun but she needed her girl time. With everything going on in her mind she needed Brooke and Peyton.

" Luke can you drive a little faster!"

" Hales, babe chill we will get there. I've never seen you like this" Nathan said

" I just miss the girls ok!" Haley snapped badly.

With that Nathan decided that it was time to just stop talking. He didn't want to upset her anymore then he already had. Luke drove up to Peyton and Jake's house and Haley jumped out and ran to the door.

" Dude what is wrong with your wife?" Lucas asked his brother as they followed Haley into the house

" Don't ask me she is your best friend."

Haley rang the door bell and pounded on the door , she just couldn't wait so she opened the door.

" PEYTON…….. WHERE ARE YOU?" Haley screamed at the bottom of the stairs.

" Haley is that you? " Peyton asked coming out of the kitchen

" OH my gosh Peyton I've missed you soooo much." Haley said with tears in her eyes.

Haley and Peyton hugged for a few minutes before Peyton even noticed that boys standing in the doorway.

" Well if it isn't the Scott brothers standing in my doorway" Peyton joked as she hugged Nathan and Lucas welcoming them home.

" Peyton where is that little bunny of yours?" Haley asked

" Oh she is out in the backyard playing"

" So Luke how's life? Got a girlfriend?" Peyton asked hoping the answer was no

" Life is great, school is going good and basketball is well basketball." Luke said avoiding the last part of the question.

" Ok I get it you are not going to tell me" Peyton laughed as she said it

" Don't bother P I have been trying to talk about that for the past three months and I have gotten no where." Haley said in a bitter tone

It was at that very moment when Brooke walked in not realizing who was in the room.

"Peyton, we have one tired and dirty little princess on her hands. Can I help you give her a bath?" Brooke said never taking her eyes off of Jenny.

" BROOKE…" Haley screeched and scared both Jenny and Brooke.

" Tutorgirl… you are back!"

" Awantie Book is that Awantie Hwalee?" Jenny asked

" Yes princess this is Aunt Haley, and Uncle Nathan and Uncle….. Luke" Brooke told the young girl

" Hi Brooke" Luke said taken a back at how his heart skipped a beat

Everyone just stood there for a few seconds no one saying anything. Brooke and Lucas just starring at each other and everyone else just watching the two of them. Jenny started to get fussy and that broke the slience.

" Um yeah so I am going to take Brooke for a bath.. no wait I am Brooke so I am gonna give Jenny a bath." Brooke said nervously but before anyone could say anything she was up the stairs and in Jenny's room.

Brooke just stood there with Jenny in her arms and cried. She did not realize it was going to be this hard to see him again. She knew this day was coming especially since it was all she had thought about on the plane and once she got to tree hill, but thinking about it did not make it any easier. Suddenly she came back to reality and saw Jenny getting upset in her arms.

" Come on little girl let's get you in the bath..."

" With Bubbles?" Jenny asked

" Of course anything you want Jenny" Brooke said trying to be happy.

Jenny and Brooke were playing with bubbles when they heard a knock on the door.

" Can I help?" Luke asked with out taking his eyes off of her. She was more beautiful then he had remembered.

" Uncle Luke Uncle Luke come play." Jenny said with a happy giggle in her voice.

" Is it ok?" he asked not wanting to upset her anymore then he had when she first saw him.

" Whatever Jenny wants..."

Lucas then sat down on his knees next to Brooke and picked up some bubbles. The two of them sat there in silence with the only sounds happy noises coming from Jenny's mouth. Brooke took the baby shampoo bottle and started to wash Jenny's hair and without even thinking about it Luke helped rub it in. It was then that the touched for the first time. He looked at her and she smiled letting him know that she was ok with it. And with that he took his hands and put them over hers. Nothing was said they just smiled at each other.

Next chapter...

Brooke and Lucas talk... and secret is finally uncovered...


	8. You are my home too

**hey guys... sorry it took so long to update I have been having a little case of writers block and I have been really busy... Hope you like the chapter and i promise i will update again this week. Thank you to all that have read and reviewed my story, it's my first one and the reviews really make me smile...so keep it up! Victoria**

Haley, Nathan, Jake and Peyton were all sitting around the kitchen table. They were chatting chatching up and trying not to bring up that fact that Brooke and Lucas were both alone upstairs.

" So Nathan how's life as a famousbasketball player?" Peyton asked

" You know sometimes I just wish we were back in high school and didn't have to worry about real life."

" I know the feeling." Jake added after Nathan spilled his heart out.

Haley was there but is seemed as if she was a million miles away.

" Haley...Haley... Hello... HALEY whats up with you? Your bodies here but you mind is somewhere else." Peyton asked worried about her friend.

" I... well... I.." Haley started to speak but was interupted by the sound of Brooke and Lucas coming down the stairs.

" Well it's so nice of you two to join us." Nathan said with a quirk in his voice.

" Yeah well someone has to be the adults and take care of Jageski's kid." Lucas lashed back.

" Hey you two volunteered!" Jake added in his defense.

" Ok boys that's enough. Why don't you guys go play some basketball , you know have some guy time." Brooke said trying to stop the fight.

" That's code for get lost. Come on guys." Luke said getting at what Brooke was hinting at.

With that the boys disappeared out the door leaving the three friends to catch up.

Peyton went to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of wine and three glasses. She handed each girl a glass and joined them on the couch.

" So Peyton you are finally going to do it. Your gonna get married." Brooke said with a giggle.

"It's about time somebody joined me in the world of marriage. I didn't want to be the only old married women of the group." Haley said with a smile.

Brooke sat back and watched the mannerisms of her friends before she spoke again.

" So tutorwife... how far along are you?" Brooke said without a blink.

" What? ...Wait how did you know?" Haley asked.

" Are you kidding.. how could anyone not know that you are pregnant. Your skin is glowing, your cheeks are flushed, oh and the one that sealed the deal was you aren't drinking your wine." Brooke said very proudly.

" Haley are you pregnant?" Peyton asked alomst shreaking

" Yes... I am"

All three girls screamed, giggled and hugged. It was a very special moment until they heard the garage door opening.

" Wait guys Nathan doesn't know yet. Please keep it a secret there's a certain way I want to tell him." Haley said with a smile on her face.

The girls agreed and just as the boys were walking in the house Brooke took Haley's wine glass out of her hand and replaced it with hers.

" It will be way to obvious if you glass is full!" Brooke said as she winked at Haley

" Thanks" Haley mouthed just as Nathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

As the boys all entered the room Peyton started to clean up wthe snacks and wine bottles that the girls had gone through.

" Well guys it's been great catching up but i'm really tired. I think I'm gonna head up to bed."Haley said as she let out a huge yawn.

" Wait up babe, I'll go with you." Nathan added as he followed her.

" Well Jake we should get to bed, we got lots to do tommorrow." Peyton said trying to get Jake's attention

" Yes wife." Jake said with a smile on his face.

And with that Brooke and Lucas where alone... again.

" I'm not that tired... I think I'm just gonna go for a walk. I guess I'll see you in the morning."

" Wait Luke... I'll join you." Brooke said as she jumped up from the couch.

For the first few blocks there were no words spoken by either of them. Finally Brooke couldn't take it anymore so she broke the silence.

" Is it weird to see Peyton marrying someone else?" Brooke asked.

" What?" Lucas asked not quite sure what was going on.

" Well I don't know I just figured you may still have soe feelings for her."

" Peyton and I are friends. I'm so happy that she and Jake are finally getting married. They were made for each other."

" Yeah so I am just... well i just wanted to make sure that you weren't gonna try and stop the wedding."

" No Brooke.. This wedding is going to happen."

" So how's USC?" Luke asked trying to change the subject

"School's school, you know. It's just hard being away from here." Brooke said with a new tone n her voice.

" Yeah I know what you mean... there are just somethings that unless they are with you, you don't feel like your home." Luke said wishing he had just said what he really had wanted.

" I know what you mean... California is great and all but I miss the seasons. I miss wearing sweaters and watching the leaves change."

" Really... well there is just one thing that makes me feel like I am home..." Lucas said stopping dead in his tracks and embracing her by the arm

Brooke didn't know what was about to happen. Part of her thought she should just turn around and run back to the house. But the other part of her, her heart,told her to stay.

" Brooke.. that one thing is you. It's always been you. My heartbelongs to you and I am not sure thatwill everchange."Luke said as he took her head in his hands.

" Luke.." Brooke started to say but he didn't let her finish. He bendt his head in and kissed her.

At first Lucas thought that she would pull away but he was happily suprised when she returned that kiss. She took her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Bracing herself up against him to allow her to go deeper into the kiss. His hand started to explore her back and after what seemed like hours they broke apart.

A few moments passed before either one spoke. And again Brooke couldn't take the silence.

" Luke... you are my home too." She said as tears started to roll down her face.

**Well guys that is my new chapter.. thanks for reading and sticking with me. I promise to update again this week, my writers block is finally over. But**

**I would love ideas for my story, I am always open to ideas! Thanks for reading and remember you review... I write...**

**Victoria**


	9. That was yummy

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter! I really appreciate the review. I hope you like this chapter. **

Haley laid in bed just staring at the ceiling and with out even thinking she took her hands and placed them on her stomach. She was not sure that if had full sunk in that in 6 months she and Nathan were going to be mommy and daddy to a little innocent baby. As she rested her hands on her tummy she realized that her baby was in there. A baby that she and Nathan had created together out of love. In the five years that they had been man and wife there had been so many good times as well as the hard times. At this point in their marriage they were the strongest they had ever been. When Nathan first started playing for the NBA he was on the North Carolina Bobcats and it was a hard two years for the couple. Adjusting to be the wife of an athlete who was always on the road proved to be hard for Haley. She felt that Nathan didn't have enough time for her and he was falling out of love with her. But when the news came of Nathan being traded to the Miami Heat things got better. Life in Miami was just what the couple needed and proved that their marriage could last through anything. And now they were gonna have a baby, Haley just had to think of a good way to tell her husband. And that's when it hit here, she just how she was going to tell him and she was going to do it tomorrow afternoon in a place where their love started. With a smile on her face Haley finally feel asleep dreaming about their future.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After realize what ever everyone else had already known, that they were still in love with each other, they just stood their holding each other never wanting to let go. Every few minutes one of them would break away and kiss the other making it a night that neither would ever forget. As they walked back to Peyton and Jake's house hand in hand, Brooke could not help but giggle.

" After all this time it's like nothing has ever changed." Brooke said with a smile

" No I don't think so , I think a lot has changed we have changed. We are older and wiser and now realize that this is what we both really want."

" Oh Luke that was so beautiful, you are gonna be an amazing writer boyfriend." The word came out of her mouth with out even thinking and then she got a confused look on her face.

" Hey what's wrong?" Luke asked stopping and taking Brooke's hands.

" Well I mean is that ok? Are you my boyfriend?"

" You better believe that I am, and that is not going to change. This time I am not going to let you run away when things get to hard. This better be what you want cause you are stuck with me forever." Luke said as he looked into her eyes.

" Oh Luke it is , it really is." Brooke said as she feel into his arms.

They walked into the house quietly since everyone was already sleep and at this point Brooke started to feel awkward. What was going to happen now, she thought to herself. It's not like they were the only one's in the house.

" Well I guess it's time to say goodnight" Lucas said as they approached the bottom of the stairs.

" Yeah , but I will see you in the morning boyfriend." Brooke said as she kissed him on the cheek.

And with that Brooke was up the stairs and in the guest room she was staying in.

Luke make his way to the downstairs bedroom and fell onto his bed. As he laid there he couldn't help but smile. She was finally his again and he couldn't have been happier. He was ready to wake up in the morning and start his new life with Brooke by his side. There were so many decisions to be made and so much for the two of then to talk about but he didn't care. All that mattered was that they were together and they were in love. And with that thought he drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton was the first one awake that morning, she didn't know how she had actually slept in till 7:15 when there was so much to be done. She quickly found her robe and slippers and snuck out before Jake woke up.

With a house full of guest she decided to make a big breakfast that everyone could enjoy. As the pancakes started to turn golden on the griddle she could hear feet moving around upstairs.

Brooke came down the stairs without Peyton seeing her. She wanted to be the first one that Lucas saw that morning to make sure that what happened last night was really. As she approached his room she knocked very softy. He didn't respond so she just walked in. As she entered the room she saw him. Luke was still asleep in bed with a huge smile on his face. Brooke could only hope that he was dreaming about her.

Brooke couldn't take it so she jumped on top of him ready to give him a good morning kiss.

" Good Morning boyfriend" She said softly in his ear with her body pressed up against his.

" Well this surely is a good morning" He said in a hoarse voice just before he kissed her.

" That was yummy…." Brooke said laying down next to him.

" Yes it was… So Cheery are you ready to go out and face the world?"

" As long as I am with you I am ready for anything." she said with a smile on her face.

**Next up:**

**How will everyone react to Brucas back together?**

**Will Haley finally tell Nathan? How will he react?**

**And… The Wedding is almost Here…..**

**Sorry the chapter is so short it could have been longer but I wanted to wait until chapter ten for everyone to find out. Make it last out as long as possible…**

**Thank You to everyone who has read my story so far…. Last chapter had the most review yet and hopefully this chapter will beat that… Please review… The more you review the more I write…**

**Victoria**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys…..

Sorry to make you think that this was an update... Sorry I have not updated lately I have been soo busy and lets be honest I have writers block... This weekend will bring a new chapter if not two.. I promise.. thanks for being loyal readers

Victoria


	11. I knew there was a reason I loved you

**Well guys here is the long awaited next chapter... Sorry it took soo long, my life has just been too busy to even sit at my computer. But hopefully everything is calmed down and I will be able to update like 2-3 times a week... Thank you to all my loyal readers who came back even though its been like a month... Hope you like this chapter...**

Brooke sat there and watched as Lucas got ready for the day. She couldn't help but smile after all that they had been through things were finally right between the two of them.

" Brooke… I've been thinking maybe we shouldn't tell anyone just yet" Lucas said quickly before Brooke could stop him.

" What? Are you embarrassed that I am your girlfriend?" Brooke asked with a puzzled look on her face

" NO… of course not. I just think that we should wait to tell everyone. This weekend is suppose to be about Jake and Peyton. If we tell everyone it will take away from what we are really here for."

" I guess you are right Luke, but it just doesn't seem fair." Brooke said pouting

" Cheery… if we keep this secret then we could have so much fun. Hiding from our friends, having secret meetings and making out in the closet." Luke threw that in hoping she would go for the idea.

" Hmmm… you know boyfriend I knew there was a reason that I loved you. You are such a smart guy." Brooke said as she sat down on his lap.

" I thought you would like the idea. Now tonight we can go out to dinner just you and me."

" But how are we going to get away from the gang?" Brooke asked worried that the fun was already over.

" Ok I will tell everyone that I am going to go check the café for my Mom. She had asked me to look in and she how Deb was doing … and you…. You can tell people…" Luke stopped not know how to finish that sentence.

" …. Oh I know I can tell people I am going on a date!"

" What…..no …. No one would believe that you have a date, I mean you have only been back in town for a couple of days."

" Actually that's not true, see there was this guy from school who graduated. Anyways he moved a couple of town over and I was going to go see him to catch up."

" Do you think everyone will believe you?"

" Of course they will… I am Brooke Davis… and I kinda told Peyton when I first got here that I was gonna go see him." Brooke said with a giggle.

" Ok then… I guess you are going on a date" Lucas said not really pleased about the words that had just come out of his mouth.

" Now don't go all Broody on me… just remember when I tell everyone about my date, it's actually with you." Brooke said as she pushed Lucas down onto the bed.

" I guess…." were the only words that he could get out before her lips came crashing onto his and he could smell her sweet taste in his mouth.

Lucas and Brooke continued to make out, just as things were about to go a step farther Brooke got up from the bed and began to fix her clothes. They both knew that they couldn't have sex, not now with everyone else in the house. The first time back together needed to be special and it wouldn't be with four and a half other people under the same roof. They decided they need to join everyone else for breakfast, so Luke went out first to distract everyone while Brooke snuck out of his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Jake came up behind her and hugged her from behind. He quickly pulled her into a kiss just as they were interrupted by Lucas.

" I'm sorry would you like me to go back to my room?' Luke asked trying hard not to laugh

" Very funny… now sit down I have plenty of pancakes that need to be eaten. " Peyton said as she placed a plate in front of Lucas

" Thanks… I am starving…"

At that very moment Haley, Nathan and Brooke entered the kitchen. All taking seats at the table and digging into the food.

" Well what does everyone have planned for today?" Jake asked trying to make conversation with his guests.

" Well I was thinking that P. Sawyer, tutor wife, and I could go shopping, because I have a date tonight and I need to look good. " Brooke said as she stole a look at Luke.

" What? Brooke you have been back for like a second and you already have a date?" Haley asked not quite understanding what going on.

" Actually for your information I had a date before I got here, its an old friend from school, Aaron who I am going to meet up with."

" Ok then…. I guess the girls are going shopping." Peyton said as she took her seat.

" Well then I guess it just us men….. What about we play some ball at the old river court?" Nathan asked looking at Jake and Lucas.

" Sounds good to me bro" Luke said as Jake shook his head in agreement.

" What about dinner, Brooke's out but should I get a babysitter for Jenny so we can all go out?" Peyton asked waiting for an answer.

" Well actually I am going to have dinner at my mom's café and see how Deb is doing with the bussiness tonight so you guys go ahead." Luke answered quickly to Peyton's question.

" Um yeah I was actually thinking that Nathan and I would go out to a romantic dinner, since we are back in the town where we feel in love." Haley said hoping Nathan would agree.

" Sounds good to me babe." Nathan answered

" Ok well Peyt it looks like it is just us tonight." Jake said with a smile on his face.

Peyton agreed with a slight head nod and everyone went back to eating their food.

**Well guys that it... sorry its kind of short i wanted to get something up for you to read so I made it shorter then I had hoped. Next chapter I promise Haley will tell Nathan... Please review because I am having a slight case of writers block and the reviews will inspire me to write more... thanks Victoria**


	12. Haley James Scott What is wrong?

So two updates in one week…. Much better then that two month span of not getting one huh? Well thank you to all that review

x-Brucas-luvin-x- Thanks for the review.. Yeah at first I wasn't going to have them keep the secret but then I decided I could make it really fun !

chadandsophiagirl- Thanks for the compliment on my writing…. You have been one of my loyal readers from the beginning.. I really appreciate it!

I know that there are so many more of you who reviewed and would love to thank each of you individual but I am at work and I wanna get this chapter out before my boss gets here so I gotta hurry. But hey at least you are getting a new chapter out of it… Anyways thanks for reading!

Remember I don't own anything yet….. But there is a baby on the way 

The day had gone by quickly the girls had taken Jenny and gone shopping. Brooke found an amazing teal dress that hugged her body at all the right places. She was so excited she knew Lucas was going to love it. Of course the girls gave her a hard time and wanted to know who this mystery guy was that she was trying so hard to look good for. But Brooke just choose to ignore them and eventually they gave up. Haley tried all day not to let her big secret slip but she knew that sooner or later the girls were going to figure it out. She had to tell Nathan soon before big mouth Brooke figured it out and Nathan ended up reading about it in the National Enquirer.

The girls were home now each in their respective rooms getting ready for their big nights. Just as Brooke was about to take her hair out of the curlers she heard a knock on the door. She hoped it wasn't Luke she didn't want him to see her until she was already to go.

" Brooke--- can I come in?" Haley asked from the other side of the door.

" Of course Tutorwife come on in. " Brooke said never taking her eyes off of the mirror.

" I was wondering if I could borrow some eyeshadow, I need something to go with my red dress."

" Sure but only if you answer me one question …" Brooke said hastily stopping what she was doing

" Ok.. I guess"

" How come you haven't told any of us that you are pregnant?" She said with a huge grin on her face.

" What…. How did you know."

" Oh Hales of course I knew, you have all the signs. Its like there is a big neon sign over your head saying _Baby On Board_"

" You are good… but listen Brooke, Nathan doesn't know yet. I have been trying to tell him for days but I just want it to be perfect. I am going to tell him tonight at dinner."

" You better Tutormommy cause I am not sure I can keep this secret that long. I mean you are gonna be a mom. That is so exciting."

" I KNOW" Haley said with a huge smile on her face.

Haley and Brooke hugged and had a total girl moment. Brooke promised to keep her secret until she told Nathan. Once Haley had retrieved that eye shadow that she had come for Brooke went back to work on making herself look amazing. An hour later Brooke was ready to go and made her way down the stairs. Everyone was busy talking about their plans, and playing with Jenny until they saw her. All five of them stopped dead on in their tracks and just gazed at her.

" B. Davis.. If I didn't know any better I would say this guy is pretty important to you." Peyton said with a smile on her face

" Well I guess he kind of is." Brooke responded as her eyes met Lucas's.

" Did she ever look that good for you bro?" Nathan asked Luke in a small whisper.

" Dude, its Brooke she always looks that good." Lucas responded in the same whisper.

But before anyone else could speak Brooke was out the door and in her car. She couldn't help but smile. The look on Lucas's face when he saw her was classic. She knew this was going to be a very good night.

Back at the house

" Well guys I better get to the café, I don't want Deb to think I forgot."

" Tell my mom hi for me.. You ready to go Hales?" Nathan asked noticing how wonderful his wife looked.

" You better believe I am Nate." Haley was ready to go and ready to tell her secret. She hoped Nathan would be happy, she was really happy about the baby.

Nathan and Haley got into their rented car and drove down the streets of Tree Hill. This was the town that they had fallen in love in. The town that brought them together and Nathan couldn't help but think how lucky he was.

" So babe are you glad that we are back home?" Nathan asked staying focused on the road.

" Yeah it's a nice vacation from the craziness of our lives. Speaking of that there is something I wanted to tell you."

" What is it Hales, is something wrong?" A worried tone became present in Nathan's voice.

" Oh no… I just decided that I am ready to take a break from recording and touring." Haley said proud with her decision.

" If that's what you really want sweetie then that is fine with me… What brought this decision on?" he asked not fully aware of what was going on.

" Um…… welll…." Haley didn't know what to answer. She knew the really reason but this wasn't the way she had imagined tell him.

Nathan pulled over the car, when Haley couldn't come up with an answer to his question he grew worrided.

" Haley James Scott… what is wrong?" the words came out in a stern voice.

What could she do? He thought something was really wrong, he was worried about him and she could not lie to him anymore. That was it she had to tell him so she decided to just do it.

" Fine Nathan, I wanted to tell you in some special way. I wanted to make it really romantic just like you made our wedding. But I guess we aren't gonna get to dinner if I don't tell you so ... I'm Pregnant." She said the words quickly

" What Haley... did you just say your were pregnant?" He asked with a smile on his face.

" Yeah I am... I am three months pregnant... Nathan we are gonna have a baby!"

" Oh Babe that is amazing" he said as he pulled her into a hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke pulled into the parking lot of the resturant. Her car wasn't there yet, that worried him. What if she had changed her mind what if she decided she did not want to be with him. He started to get nervous when he saw her car pull up.

**TBC**

**Well guys that's it for today... I actually wish I could go longer but like i said before I am at work and while my boss is a total One Tree Hill fan i do not think she would appreciate my using work time to write.. Well i hope you guys liked it. I plan to update soon.. Please review and give me any ideas you have for the story they are greatly appreciated**

**Victoria**


	13. sorry just a note

Sorry guys… i know total fake out, I hate it when you think there is an update and it ends up just being an authors note but SORRY. I know its been like a month since I updated, i have been going through some stuff and haven't really felt up to it. I didn't want to bring a happy story down. I am finally back in school, i took a semester off and now trying to get back in the swing of college again. But two of my classes are very borning so tommorrow I am going to write during them. I made myself a little folder and printed out my story so that i don't mess it up... Anyways that means i should have a new update up by FRIDAY but i will try my hardest to get it up tommorrow night...

thanks for reading and sorry to my readers again!

Victoria


	14. Don't go buy a basketball hoop yet Daddy

**Brooke stepped out of the car and looked at her date who was standing by the side of her car. **

" **Well hello there." Brooke said in a seductive way.**

" **Brooke you look amazing" Lucas said never taking his eyes off of that.**

" **I know I do, and babe the look on your face when I came downstairs was wonderful."**

**Lucas took her hand and lead her into the restaurant, of course with her looking the way she did all he wanted to do was take her home and shoe her how much he loved her.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Haley and Nathan were still sitting there on the side of the rode in silence. After the initial shock wore off Nathan spoke again.**

" **Haley we are really gonna have a baby?" Nathan asked**

" **Yeah… and I know it wasn't planned but I am really excited and I just….." Before she could finish her statement Nathan took his hands and placed them on their baby.**

" **Hey in there, your Mommy ad Daddy love you very much. And we can't wait to see you."**

**Haley couldn't help but cry. She had known about the baby for two months but she had just been so nervous about telling Nathan. They had talked about having a family, they just had never put together a timeline. But now she knew that everything was going to be ok. Nathan was happy about it.**

"**Oh Hales, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Nathan asked his wife.**

" **Honey, I am just so happy that you are happy."**

**Haley and Nathan had a wonderful dinner celebrating there exciting addition to their family. They talked all about the changes that were ahead and decided that they would wait until after the wedding to tell their friends. This weekend was all about Jake and Peyton, not the rock star and basketball player. **

**After dinner and a walk Haley and Nathan went back to the house. After they were both in bed, Nathan finally spoke.**

" **Hales honey, can I ask you something?" **

" **Sure, anything…" Haley asked a little taken aback by his question.**

" **Why were you to scared to tell me about the baby?"**

" **Oh…. Sweetie it wasn't that I was afraid, I just didn't know if it was something you were ready for. I mean you have your basketball career and I know that is a lot of pressure. Adding a baby it that mix is going to be hard."**

" **I know its going to be hard but it is going to be worth it when he have our little boy in arms."**

" **Yeah… wait what makes you think it's a boy?" Haley asked with a little giggle. **

" **Well….. I am a boy, Lucas is a boy. Scott men have boys."**

" **Well I am a James women and we have little girls… Just don't go out and buy a little basketball hoop Daddy."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Brooke and Lucas's dinner was the perfect evening. The talked about what had gone in their lives since the last time together. The shared with each other about school and their friends but most of all they just enjoyed their time together.**

" **I was scared…." Brooke said as she looked at Lucas's puzzled look on his face. **

" **What?" **

" **The reason I ran away that night….. I was scared." Brooke confessed. **

" **I know you were, heck Brooke I was scared but in the time that we were apart I never stopped loving you. Every day I would look at the picture of us from graduation and would pray that you were happy." Luke said as he reached out and held her hand.**

" **I feel like the last three years I was just going through the motions. My body was at school in LA but my heart, my heart was here. Truth is I left my heart here when I ran away from you that day. " Brooke said as a tear fell to her cheek.**

" **Oh baby…. You got nothing to worry about cause your heart is back and it's here to stay." he said as he wiped the tear away.**

**After two bottles of champagne Brooke and Lucas decided to leave their cars till the next morning and walk home. The walk wasn't far but it took them forever because they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. **

**Just as they were approaching the house the couldn't last any longer. Lucas took Brooke and pushed her up against a cement wall. He ran his fingers through her hair, taking the smell. Good he missed her so badly. **

**Brooke on her end was having a hard time not have him near her, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. The kiss was so filled with passion that when they broke apart the both had to catch their breath.**

**Practically running the rest of the way home, they were both aware that they could not wait any longer. Yes there were other people in the house , but it had never stopped them before. And the way they were both feeling wasn't just something that could go away with a cold shower. **

**As Lucas took her hand in his and grabbed the door knob with the other he told her to whisper. As he opened the door he was basically dragging Brooke into his room. Once the door was shut and lock the silence broke.**

" **Brooke, I love you so much…. And I want to show you just how much I love you"**

" **oh me to Broody, me too." Brooke said with a grin on her face.**

**With that the words were over and the passion was filling the room. Lucas took Brooke and pushed her onto the bed. He then took her arm and kissed every inch of skin till he reached her lips. In return Brooke pulled Luke onto her and kissed him. She began to unbutton his shirt, he helped her by raising his arms so that the shirt would fall to the ground. In between the kisses that made each of their hearts race, Lucas pulled the perfect teal dress over her head and left here laying underneath him in her black lace bra and matching thong. She was so perfect in every way he thought to himself. Brooke took her hands and ran them down his washboard abs to his belt buckle. As she unbuckled it he matched her actions by un hooking her bra and exposing her perfect breasts. **

**With the last few pieces of clothing of the ground Brooke could feel his skin on hers and it felt perfect. This wasn't just sex this was love. They were making love for the first time in years maybe ever. What was happening between them was real, it was passionate it was loving and it was extremely perfect. It was at that moment that they both knew they were going to be together forever.**

**After the passion had died down Lucas took Brooke into his arms and they both fell asleep. Maybe the best nights sleep either one of them had ever had. They were finally both at peace and they were happy.**

**It was at around 6 am when Lucas awoke up and realized they were in a little bit of predicament. Brooke was his bed, both of their cars where missing and Peyton would be up to make breakfast any minute.**

" **Cheery, you have to wake-up… we have to get you out of here and get our cars back before Pey.." Lucas was cut off when he heard footsteps in the kitchen. Peyton was awake and now they were in trouble. **

" **Oh Luke what are we gonna do…" Brooke asked then gave him a quick good morning kiss.**

**When they finally broke apart from their kiss Lucas came up with a plan.**

" **Ok, I am gonna go out and into the kitchen, and tell Peyton that I am going for a run. Which I am, I will run and get my car then bring it back. While I am in there kitchen talking to her you go out the front door quietly. Wait a few minutes after I leave to go in. If Peyton asks where your car is you tell her that you stayed at Aaron's last night and left your car at the restaurant. Instead of having him drive you all the way back to get it cause you figured that some one could take you later." After explaining the plan he was up and getting ready for his run.**

" **Oh Broody, I knew there was a reason loved you…. You are so smart" she had a huge grin on her face.**

**Brooke found her dress, bra and underwear all thrown around the room. She quickly redressed and looked at her self in the mirror. She was in love and she just hoped it wasn't written all over her face. Lucas came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. They said their goodbyes and then the plan when into effect.**

**Lucas did his part while Brooke snuck out, she then did as he had told her and waited for him to leave. **

**She then walked back into the house and into the kitchen.**

" **Well Brooke looks like you had a long night" Peyton said trying hard not to laugh.**


End file.
